


Fireflies

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Fireflies, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Till and the reader are walking through a beautiful garden (or anything else that involves nature, like a forest or something) at night (or at sunset) and it’s all fluffy and cute (and SFW).'Awww! Sure can, adorable Till is my air.





	Fireflies

“Look at this.”

You turn, and Till is standing there on the hiking trail, staring out across the valley. You can understand why - the sun has nearly set, and the sky is bruising purple and orange above the countryside beyond. He extends his hand to you, and pulls you close.

“Is it not beautiful?” he asks, a smile crossing his face, and you nod, leaning your head against his chest. You wish the world could see him now - not least because he looks hilariously dad-like in a warm jumper, a jacket and shorts contrasting hiking boots. You giggle a little, and he looks down at you. “What is so funny, dear?”

“Nothing.” _I’m just mentally replacing you in every single music video with how you’re dressed now_ , you think, and giggle again. So far, _Mann Gegen Mann_ has proven to be the funniest substitution, but you won’t tell him that. It’s kept you amused for the last few miles, anyway. “I love you, Till.”

“I love you also, dearest.” He kisses your hair, and you wait. He’ll say it. He always does. “… _auch auf Deutsch, Perle_.”

“ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” you reply, faithfully, and he grins.

“ _Ich liebe dich auch_ ,” he replies, and then pauses, turning his head. The darkness is approaching, but you have ten minutes or so before you get back to the car; you don’t mind being out here in the middle of nowhere. “Turn around.” You look up at him, and he nods towards the woods. “Turn.”

You look into the woods, and a faint glimmer catches your eye. Your brow furrows - was the sun catching something in the woods? You turn, and shiver a little - it’s set already, and the sky is cooling to blue as you watch. You turn back, and see a few more flickers, rising into the air, and gasp as you realise what they are.

“They are fireflies,” Till says, almost sounding proud, and you coo, leaning on him again. His arms tighten around you, and he smiles as you watch the little streaks of warm light flicker into the air. “I bet you did not think we have them in Germany.”

“I never really thought about it,” you say honestly, and watch in fascination. It looks as through there are a thousand fibre-optic lights dancing in a breeze now, and Till grins at you as you watch, mesmerised - a second ago, there was barely two, now there are so many, flickering in and out. It’s hypnotic.

“I confess, I did not think they would be here, but it’s a nice surprise,” Till says gently, and you nod, before standing on your tiptoes and kissing him. He holds you tight, one arm around your waist, cradling you to him, and then sets you down; you sigh in delight, and then shiver as the cold sets in around your bones. “Next, you will learn to layer, like I do. Come. We’ll go back to the car now.”

As you turn, you look back, and see the fireflies dancing still - many have settled onto trees or grass, dotting every surface with yellow brightness.

“It looks like a forest of stars,” you sigh in delight, and Till smiles at you.

“Romantic,” he says gently, and you set off again. “Very romantic.”


End file.
